I found a pirate in my basement!
by Howell-At-Me
Summary: A girl who was going to go to the bar as a guy discovers a door and opens it to find a very drunk Jack Sparrow written a few years ago so please be nice about it


Disclaimer: As much as we would all love to own Jack Sparrow we don't and it pains me to say that...

* * *

On a clear day in Port Royal Sarah walked down the stairs to herr basement carrying a candle. It's really hot outside and corsets, skirts and petticoats really don't make it any better. Secretly there was a pair of pants and a couple of old shirts down in the basement. When she put them on she became known as Arthur the fisherman who docks his boat long enough for a good bottle of rum and a stroll along the docks without having guys trying to flirt with her.

As Sarah opened the door to the basement she walked down the stairs and over to the chest with your clothes in it when she noticed a door with rusty hinges. Sarah never noticed the door before, and she couldn't help but wonder what lies behind it She walk over and pulled on its handle, after a few tugs it finally opened. What she saw amazed her, bottles and bottles full of rum, whiskey, beer and whatever else she could think of!!!! On the floor lies a pirate, with a few empty bottles scattered around him. Out of shock she dropped the candle Srah was holding and it went out. Suddenly she heard a noise like someone getting up "Whoa bad hang over" a voice mumbled, she knew all too well who it was, he runs into you and he shouts "Bloody hell! I've been caught!!"

"Of course you have," she spoke calmly "Captain Jack Sparrow, are you enjoying my rum?" then asked sweetly crossing her arms.

"Yes, I think it's quite good actually. You look familiar, have I met you, luv? I don't think I have." He said swaying slightly.

Sarah grabbed the hat that was part of her disguise and put it on, and talk in a hoarse voice "How've you been savy?"

"Oh hi Arthur! Have you seen were that sexy girl went to?" Jack said swaying looking behind her for Sarah, he was still clearly drunk.

Sarah picked the candle up off the ground and relit it, "I am that sexy girl you idiot!!!" she yelled and took the hat off letting her black hair fall down to her back. She held the candle up to see him more clearly, but you doubt it did any good for him. "My real name is Sarah."

Jack was so drunk he could bearly even stand, "Wow I'm confused, my head hurts" he fell into her arms as he passed out.

* * *

As soon as she put the rest of your disguise on Sarah lugged him up the stairs. With each passing step he got heavier and heavier. Once outside she put Jack's arm around her shoulder and tried her best not to attract any attention. She walked down a street and quickly ran into the back alleyway when she saw the Royal Navy protroling the streets. She dragged him over to the Blacksmith's were she found Will. He looked up startled and when Sarah came in. Immediately Will rushed over and helped Sarah lower him into a chair. "Arthur, where'd you find Jack? I've been looking all over for him!" 

"I found him in my- I mean- Sarah's basement, he passed out from drinking to much rum, I suppose he wanted some money from them."

"What were you doing in their basement?" Will asked suspiously.

She paused to think for a moment "I'm friends with her father and he wanted to show me something but luckily I distracted him long enough to take care of Jack." She lied quickly.

Suddenly you saw Commodore Norrington peer in through the window. "Hey you hand over Jack!"

Oh great you heard Will mumble as he hoisted Jack on his shoulder "Run!" they both started running out the back door and down the streets.

"Holy Christ how'd I get out here, last thing I knew-", Jack shouted, "And Will why in the devil are you carrying me?"

"Commodore's troops are after you again, Jack." Will gasps as he continues to run, suddenly you stop at the edge of a cliff "Quick, Jump!" Will orders and you two jump into the ocean. About 30 minutes later Jack was back on the Black Pearl sailing towards the horizon with Will on another one of his adventures.Sarah on the other hand siting in the drawing room helping herself to a cup of tea, Jack offered her to come along except she knew that then when they found out that Sarah disappeared the whole navy would set out looking for her, so she declined.


End file.
